The half-sister doctor
by Shkoink
Summary: Based on the upcoming SPOILERS involving a new F1 doctor on Darwin, and their time trying to build a relationship with their half-sister, after all the negative family history between them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Jac walked onto Darwin ward, annoyed as she was running late as she had to drop Emma off at Jonny's flat, who had decided to sleep in, and forget that it was his day with Emma. Walking into her office and checking her emails, she remembered she had a meeting with Mr Hanssen at 10:00 AM, as there was supposed to be a new F1 starting on Darwin today.

She had little patience when it came to foundation doctors. Remembering the days with boy Valentine and girl Valentine, as Michael Spence liked to call them, and also the time spent mentoring Dr Lo, she decided to try and be more pleasant.

Looking at the clock on the wall, it was already 9:30 AM and she had to address the staff working on Darwin to tell them the news.

"Alright everyone, gather round." Jac said whilst standing at the nurse's station. "We have a new F1 doctor starting with us today, and I would like to ask you all to be helpful and supportive during her first few shifts."

"Since when does Jac Naylor do helpful and supportive," remarked Oliver Valentine, who was standing by one of the computers, holding a patient's file.

"Since our track record with junior doctors has been rather poor, as you can attest to that," replied Jac.

Whilst Ollie and Mo Effanga were whispering between themselves, Jac approached Zosia March, who was about to go and treat a patient.

"I would like you to show the new doctor, the ropes for the next week, and let her shadow you, as you are closer to her level, and would be able to give her an understanding of what she'll need to do."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Ms Naylor, I have never mentored anyone," Zosia responded nervously.

"There is always a first time, plus it will be something to put on your portfolio. I will be the official mentor, but they will need to find their feet first," countered Jac. "I have to go to a meeting with Mr Hanssen, afterwards I expect you to be ready to show her around."

Jac left Zosia to get ready, and brace herself for the task ahead. She had a look at the theatre list today, which only had simple procedures, and was mainly handled by Miss Effanga, and Dr Valentine. She did have a few procedures later in the day, but after her meeting she would be able to do some paperwork.

As Jac left for her meeting, she wondered what the new doctor would be like. Mr Hanssen had interviewed the potential candidates, so she knew nothing about the F1. She hoped that the doctor would be less excitable than some of her past junior doctors. She remembered the time Zosia annoyed her whilst she was seven months pregnant, and her hormones were raging. At the end of the day, she took apart the skeleton in her office, and made Zosia put all 206 bones together. She found out later that Zosia enjoyed the task, as she loved to do puzzles.

Arriving at Mr Hanssen's office at 10:00 AM on the dot, she knocked twice on the door and let herself in. In the office sat Mr Hanssen with a woman in her mid-twenties, who she presumed was the new F1.

"Ah Ms Naylor, nice of you to join us on time. I have here the new F1, who will be doing her first three months rotation on Darwin," said Mr Hanssen.

As Jac looked at the doctor for the first time, something about her face seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"This is Jasmine Burrows. She graduated from Bristol medical school at the top of her year, and has one of the highest overall exam results in the country. I am sure she'll be an asset to the hospital." Mr Hanssen continued.

As Jac looked at Jasmine for the second time, she remembered the girl she briefly met at her grandfather's house, and later at the hospital she was recovering at, after getting an infection from her kidney donation surgery. Could that be the same girl? It has been more than six years since she donated her kidney to her devil mother, and she only saw the girl for five minutes. Surely there isn't just one Jasmine Burrows in England. As Jac looked at the girl again, she noticed her eyes were exactly the same shade of brown as her mothers.

"Come to take the other kidney?" Jac asked.

"Ms Naylor, that is no way to address your junior," Mr Hanssen said impatiently.

"I think we need to talk in private," replied Jac.

"Anything you say to me, can be said in front of Dr Burrows," Mr Hanssen said, getting frustrated.

"I think you would know that I have only one kidney, after all the gossip that goes around in this hospital. Six years ago my mother, who abandoned me at the age of twelve to go and live in India, came to this hospital with kidney failure. At the time I was working on Keller as a registrar, and agreed to donate my kidney, as I was a match. A few weeks after the operation, my mother was preparing to go back to India, and I discovered that not only was grandfather, who I was told was dead, was alive, but I had a half-sister who was not abandoned." Jac said almost shouting.

The tension in the room was starting to become unbearable, and there was a few moments of silence, as Mr Hanssen digested the new information. Although he and Jac were close colleagues, she has never mentioned her past to him.

"I see that there are some unresolved issues between the two of you, I will ask Miss Effanga to take over as Dr Burrow's mentor, to track her progress during her rotation. Ms Naylor as you are the clinical lead on Darwin, I expect you to treat Dr Burrows professionally, and to put aside these personal issues whilst working," concluded Mr Hanssen. "You may go now."

Jac left the office feeling frustrated and undermined. As long as Miss Effanga is Jasmine's mentor, she can avoid her half-sister during work.

As Jasmine followed Jac to the lifts to go to Darwin, she thought "what have I let myself into."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the lift took Jac and Jasmine to Darwin ward, both women were stuck in their own thoughts.

"Well that went well," Jasmine thought. "By the looks of it, she doesn't want anything to do with me. I suppose it brings back bad memories of our mother, but my mother and I are not the same person, and she needs to accept that. Maybe I should give her some space, if I push her now it may backfire."

"Why is that girl here? There are so many hospitals in the UK, from which she can choose from," Jac deliberated. "I know last time I saw her, I told Michael to tell her to back off, and I guess she forgot about that. I wonder how I can keep our secret hidden from the rest of the hospital, once it's out it is out, and the whole hospital will be gossiping behind my back."

At that point the lift doors opened, showing the hustle and bustle of Darwin. As Jac stepped out, with Jasmine following her, Jac spotted Mo and Zosia talking at the nurse's station.

"Miss Effanga, Dr March my office now!" Jac shouted as she approached the station. "Come with me," Jac said to Jasmine in a lower tone.

Jac quickly walked away, without looking to see if anyone was following her. She slammed the door open to let herself, and her colleagues in, and waited for everyone to be present.

"Close the door," Jac motioned to Zosia. "Everyone have a seat please."

"You do realise we share this office," Mo interjected. But Jac continued anyway.

"Right, as you two should remember," As Jac indicated to Mo and Zosia, "we have a new F1 starting with us today. Unfortunately certain circumstances have changed, and what is said in this room, stays in this room, or there will be consequences, understood.

Each person nodded their head, before Jac continued.

"This is Dr Jasmine Burrows, and she is the new F1 on Darwin. I cannot mentor her because she is my half-sister."

Jac gave the two women a chance to let the new information sink in, she wasn't happy letting Zosia be in on the secret, but she involved her before she even knew who the F1 was.

"Miss Effanga you will have to mentor Dr Burrows," Jac said. "Dr March I suggested earlier that you should allow Dr Burrows to shadow you. Miss Effanga you are the mentor now, so it is up to you to decide if Dr Burrows should shadow Dr March. Also Dr March, for the next week you will only work with Miss Effanga. Mr Valentine can help me instead. I will take my leave now." As Jac rather abruptly left the room.

"Hi, my name is Miss Effanga, but please call me Mo," Mo said happily.

"I'm Dr March, but forget the formalities, call me Zosia and we'll call you Jasmine, if that's alright with you? Asked Zosia.

"Yes that would be fine," Jasmine started, "But I would prefer you to treat me like any other junior doctor, I don't want special treatment because my half-sister is the boss."

"Don't worry, I would understand your situation," Zosia replied. "My father used to be the CEO of this hospital, but he stepped down to be the head of Neuro. You'll meet him soon enough. I don't mind you shadowing me today, if Mo is okay with that. It will help you get a feel of the ward, and what you'll have to do as a junior doctor, without jumping into the deep end."

"Well I'm definitely happy for you to do that, I guess we'd better be off before Ms Naylor returns," Mo concluded.

As Mo went off in one direction, Zosia showed Jasmine to the nurse's station, and introduced her to some of the nurses.

"Always stay on the good side of the nurses. They'll help you out when you're struggling, and trust me, they can be lifesavers." Zosia said as they moved away to explore the rest of the ward.

"Zosia how are you, this must be the new F1?" Ollie asked as he spotted his ex-girlfriend, with the newbie.

"You do realise she has a name, Dr Jasmine Burrows meet Mr Oliver Valentine," Zosia said rather annoyed. "Now if you don't mind, we need to move on."

"His name is Mr Valentine?" Jasmine asked when they walked away from Ollie. "Gosh he must have been teased at school."

"Ollie was my boyfriend, we broke up a few months ago. He has a bit of negative history in relation to this hospital, so be careful about what you say to him, but it is for him to say his history to you." Zosia said warily. "Let's get started, I need to review some of Miss Effanga's patients."

As the day wore on, Zosia showed Jasmine the different tasks she would undertake during the day. Jasmine got to meet most of the staff on the ward that day, including Zosia's dad Mr Guy Self, who she secretly thought was up himself. At the end of the day, she went to Albie's with Mo and Zosia.

"So how was your first day on Darwin?" Mo asked.

"It was alright, it is a different experience from being on placement whilst studying at university. I will now be more accountable for more actions." Jasmine said.

"Don't worry about it, it's hard at first but you'll enjoy it. I'm sure you'll give Miss Naylor a run for her money, when you're a consultant. I mean you two share some genetics." Mo replied.

They were soon joined by other members of staff, from other wards, including Dom, Sacha, and Essie. It has only been a few months since Arthur passed away, but those months have taken their toll on the doctors working on Keller.

"Hey, do you know anyone who has a spare room?" Jasmine asked. "I only have a couple more weeks until my lease ends, and it would be great to live with someone who works at the hospital."

Zosia and Dom looked at each other rather sadly. They had not yet rented out Arthur's room, and it was still filled with his stuff. It was a good time now to find a new flatmate as the rent was too much to cope with on a long term basis.

"We do have a spare room, which you can rent. We will need a week to sort it out, as our flatmate passed away a few months ago, and we were very close, but we do need someone to rent it out." Zosia said despondently. "Do you want to check it out on our way home? It's a twenty minute walk from the hospital."

"That would be great!" Jasmine responded.

As Jac finished her shift, a bit later than usual. She thought how the day's events played out. Her half-sister now works at this hospital. So far, whilst watching her during the day she didn't see anything too special just yet. It was early days, but she'll have to keep an eye on her.

 **A/N I Just want to thank 112 for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dr Burrow's first week on Darwin flew by, although it was rather uneventful, it was enlightening. She had noticed the lack of interaction, between herself and her sister, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from doing well.

The sunny Monday morning was as cheerful as Jasmine, as she was getting ready to start her first independent day as a doctor. Darwin seemed to be running well, it's clear that Jeremy Hunt has no idea how the NHS is run. The staff working over the weekend, had done a good job looking after the patients on the ward, so when Jasmine saw Mo and Zosia by the nurse's station, all was under control.

"Had a good weekend Jasmine?" Asked Mo, whilst looking over her list for that day.

"Yep! It was great having a couple of days off," Jasmine said smiling.

"The first weeks are always tough, but hey you'll get used to it. Unfortunately you won't have many weekends off," Mo replied. "Do you want to observe Zosia and me in theatre later? We're doing a heart valve replacement, it'll be a great experience for you."

"Yes please! At university there were so many people observing, you couldn't see anything!" Jasmine responded excitedly.

"I promise you, there's nothing quite like it!" Zosia said, as she was walking away.

Unbeknown to the women, Jac could hear every word that was said. She had just finished talking to a patient, and was curious to see how Jasmine may cope in theatre. She made a mental note to ask Mo later. She had an early start, as she wanted to spend time with her daughter later, before going to Sacha's stag do. This time she was chosen to be, the best 'woman'. Dom was going to be Essie's 'Bachelor' of honour. Compared to what Dominic was planning, her stag do was going to be rather tame, according to Zosia.

As Jasmine did some tests on Mr Jollen, the patient booked in for the heart valve replacement, she thought about how much she wanted to be a first class surgeon. It was funny that when she first saw Jac, she found out that day, that she got an offer to study Medicine at The University of Bristol. She also found out that day, that Jac was a skilled surgeon. To her that was a sign.

Prepping for theatre the first time, was more nerve wracking than Jasmine expected. Afterwards she realised, she had no reason to be nervous. She answered all of Mo's questions correctly. Her last minute read over the patients notes paid off, and she had impressed the consultant so much so, that she was allowed to close up once the surgery was complete.

"Hey, that was impressive in theatre. When I started three years ago, I could hardly wait until the surgery was over. My Dad forced me into theatre half the time," Zosia chuckled.

"So what got you into cardiothoracic?" Asked Jasmine.

"Well to start with, last year I wanted to become a neuro surgeon, like my dad. I was good at it, but neuro did not excite me, cardiothoracic is where the cutting edge technology is, and cardiothoracic excites me," Zosia answered. "I'm really sorry, but my shift has just ended, and I need to get ready for Essie's hen do. She works on Keller, and she is getting married to Sacha Levy tomorrow." Zosia said, dashing off.

Jac was waiting at Albie's later. She decided to keep the stag do simple, Sacha wasn't into having a wild night, but simple can still be fun.

As Sacha walked in he noticed Jac sitting at a table on the side.

"So, anything I need to know," Sacha asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Jac said rather smugly. "To be honest, we'll have to see who turns up."

At that moment, Ric and Ollie walk in, coincidently at the same time.

"My yoga class got cancelled, due to the lack of any participants," Ric said.

"You didn't invite Hanssen, did you?" Sacha asked, knowing that he had a class on a Monday.

"Well he said he had a yoga class, but you never know," Jac replied

"He might just walk in, without anyone noticing," Hanssen said surprising those who were present. "Life's too short for missed opportunities."

"I couldn't agree more," Sacha said smiling.

"Shall I get the first round?" Jac asked.

As the small group gradually got drunk, the stories became more and, more interesting.

"When we first met, I thought you were a mummy's boy. Six years later, you still are!" Jac exclaimed. "It took you ages to do any work, your mum kept calling you and interrupting your work.

"Well at least that has changed!" Ollie commented.

"His choice in women has too!" Jac said laughing.

"I think with Chrissie, it was a sense of security, and that it would be easier to parent Daniel. At the end, my family and I were too much for her, and to be honest I don't think they were ever fond of her. What I can say, is that Essie and I work well together, and my family love her. They think she is the right person for me, and that's what matters!" Sacha said.

"Hear, hear!" Ric exclaimed, whilst everyone raised their glass.

"At least you're getting married before having another baby," Jac noted.

"How is your new F1 getting on?" inquired Ric. "Jasmine Burrows, isn't that your mother's surname?"

"Last I heard she was doing well, and you do realise that Burrows is not an uncommon name," Jac denied.

"All the same, make sure you treat her better than Dr Lo" Hanssen concluded.

As the five of them continued to drink, and talk, Essie was having a wilder night with Dom and Zosia, and surprisingly, Serena, and Bernie joined in. It was clear that tomorrow they would be sporting rather painful hangovers. Fran Reynolds could not come, although all was forgiven, it was too hard for her to return. Sacha and Essie were enjoying their last night of freedom.

 **A/N To the anonymous reviewer, thank you for your review. I found out about this spoiler from a blog, also Wikipedia might also mention any character changes, but may be unreliable. In general I would keep an eye out. The spoiler has definitely been confirmed, in the Summer trailer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As a new sun rose over Holby, (whilst Jac, and Emma were watching the sunrise) Ollie, Mo, and Jasmine returned to work another day. In the staff room, the three members of staff were nursing a cup of coffee each, preparing them for the day ahead.

"So Jasmine, Ollie, as Jac is not in today, I'm in charge!" Mo exclaimed. "We'll start with the ward rounds, but afterwards I'm going to be in theatre all day, and it is down to you two, to run all the tests, get the consent forms signed, and finally prepare the patient for theatre. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Ollie replied, saluting Mo. In the background, Jasmine started to giggle at Ollie's outburst.

"Don't be cheeky with me, Valentine!" Mo said with a smile. "Ready?" Mo asked, as she put down her empty cup of coffee. Both Ollie, and Jasmine nodded their heads in response.

The ward rounds were simple enough, there were three surgeries planned for that day, and six other patients, either recovering from surgery, or were being monitored. Mr Dufour was first on the list, suffering from angiosarcoma, a rare heart cancer. As Ollie, and Jasmine completed the tests, or rather Jasmine completed the tests, with Ollie's supervision, they started to chat and get to know each other.

"So you were in a relationship with Zosia?" Jasmine asked, whilst noting down Mr Dufour's INR.

"Yes, but we had a rough patch, which we never got over. There were too many things going on at the time, Arthur, Zosia's best friend passed away, from cancer." Ollie whispered, not wanting the patient to hear him. "After his death, I didn't want to take advantage of her, but it has been a few months now, and I want to try and start again."

"I heard there is the wedding reception later, are you going to go? Zosia will be there, it'll be a chance to talk to her, outside of work. I could come with you, as friends," Jasmine suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but we must not give her the wrong impression. You're much better than Jac, when it comes to relationship advice," Winked Ollie.

"Let's get the consent forms, for Mr Dufour," Jasmine nervously reacted, wanting to deflect the conversation away from her sister. "I'll quickly grab a dress from home, during my lunch break."

The rest of the day continued, rather monotonously. When the shift was over, Ollie, Jasmine, and Mo got ready to join the reception.

Jasmine was nervous, her sister was going to be there, along with other members of staff, which she had never met before.

Ollie, and Jasmine walked into the large, decorated room together. They had arrived not long after, the end of the ceremony, and therefore, there were quite a few people already present. Ollie eyed a table, where Zosia was sat, playing with her phone.

"Hi, how was the ceremony?" Ollie asked politely.

"Wonderful, as usual. Sacha, and Essie decided to add a few Jewish touches, by having a Chuppah, and also ended the ceremony, with Sacha smashing a glass with his foot. It was lovely," Zosia responded. "So are you two here as…"

"As friends," Ollie completed, whilst smiling. "Let's sit down." Ollie grabbed the red wine at the table, and offered to pour some for the ladies.

Jac was sitting next to Sacha, and noticed her colleagues, and sister making small talk. Mo had just joined the table, and sat next to Jonny, who was sitting with Emma, their daughter. As everyone tucked in to their starters, Jac was already formulating a plan. Soon the guests were invited to the dance floor. Jac noticed Ollie, asking Zosia if she wanted to dance, leaving Jasmine and Mo at the table, as Jonny had taken Emma to see the magician. Soon after, a doctor who worked on Keller, invited Jasmine to dance with him. Although unimpressed with the doctor, Jac now had an opening to talk with Mo, without anyone noticing.

"Can you join me in the ladies?" Jac whispered into Mo's ear. "I want to go over my speech."

"Sure, though I'm sure you won't make any changes," Mo smirked, walking over to the ladies.

Making sure that no one could overhear their conversation, Jac quickly checked the toilets, to see if they were empty.

"Now that's a bit over the top," Mo remarked

"Well I lied, I want to talk about Jasmine, without anyone overhearing," Jac snapped. "Tell me, what have you learnt? Is she any good in theatre? Remember, I'm still the head of cardiothoracic, and her boss. "

"Of course, it is really just paranoia," Mo said knowingly. "To be honest, she is doing well, as an F1. She can do most tests, and has common sense when it comes to the paperwork. She answered all my questions correctly, whilst in theatre. Are you scared that you have some competition? She is more than 15 years younger than you, I don't think you should be worried about her, yet."

"As I said, I'm the head of cardiothoracic, and her sister. I want to know how she's doing. Thank you Maureen for your information," Jac muttered, and started to walk away.

"Always happy to help," Mo sniggered.

The rest of the evening continued peacefully, and lunch was served, and consumed. After a bit more dancing, it was time for the best (wo)man speech.

Jac rose, holding up her glass.

"We are all here, to celebrate the marriage of Sacha and Essie," Jac started. "I met Sacha about six years ago, as he was the new locum registrar on Keller. First opinions are often wrong, and somehow this over emotional man became a good friend of mine. Over the years, he has supported me during some hard times. He is an amazing father, who cares for his children, and will be brilliant to any future mini Levy. He is a supportive son, and will be an amazing husband. Essie, I am sure you will not find anyone as compassionate, and caring. You are a lucky woman, and I hope that you will all raise a toast with me, to congratulate the newlyweds. To Sacha and Essie Levy!"

"To Sacha, and Essie Levy!" The room responded.


End file.
